


Touch

by VanillaHorizon



Series: All The McHanzo! [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Hanzo needs a Hug, M/M, One Shot, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: As soon as he spots the new addition to Overwatch, Jesse knows that man needs some affection. D.Va streams. People ship. Then finally there's some cuddle'n.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: All The McHanzo! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747420
Comments: 10
Kudos: 233





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> You guys were so freaking nice about the last McHanzo piece I posted that I decided a second one was in order! Remember I'm still relatively new to the fandom so no guarantees I won't make the occasional oopsie when portraying the characters.

The newcomer was touch starved, Jesse had noticed that early on.

He knew because once upon a time he was touch starved too, but now he would affectionately give hugs to those around him like it was a currency.

From messing up Lena's hair when she wasn't paying attention to using Hana as an armrest on occasion, he was always making sure no one felt like he once did.

Jack would receive the occasional shoulder squeeze and Reinhardt, the gentle giant would get a good-natured pat on the back when Jesse figured he needed it most, lest he fall victim to one of those bone-crushing German hugs.

He'd give Genji a one-armed hug once in a while even though he didn't know if the cyborg could actually feel it or not, Jesse just didn't want anyone to feel left out.

With Hanzo, however, Jesse had no clue what he could do to actually help him out.

He already knew the archer was a little antisocial to say the least so he automatically figured that a full-on hug was way out of the question.

Jesse tried discretely stepping closer to the archer whenever he was near but it always failed seeing as Hanzo always sidestepped out of reach whenever Jesse attempted to do so.

The gunslinger didn't know if Hanzo was just tryna not get in the way or if he somehow knew that Jesse was tryna close the space between them a little bit and moved intentionally to avoid it.

Eventually he stopped stepping closer to Hanzo when he was around and silently watched for any opening he could find to at least have a lingering touch on a wrist or bicep or something.

Honestly he would've settled for anything after the third whole month of trying, but that archer was an enigma.

Jesse finally saw a chance one morning when he actually woke up early for once.

In the kitchen, Hanzo was standing at the counter doing something, though Jesse wasn't paying attention to that, he was too busy thinking about how he could manage to use this opportunity.

Without a second thought, the gunslinger stepped into Hanzo's personal space and before he could even attempt to move away from Jesse, a hand was placed on his lower back.

"Don't mind me, Darling." The smooth accented voice behind him eased his tension if only slightly.

Jesse was reaching above their head to the cabinet where he quickly pulled out a coffee mug then moved away from the archer toward the coffee machine.

"You could have just asked me to move," Hanzo told him.

Jesse just smiled at him before turning back to pour his coffee, shaking his head the entire time.

After that day Jesse saw more and more openings, though he didn't really understand the sudden change in the man, he didn't question it much.

One day while they were walking together after a mission, Jesse found that when he reached over to give Hanzo a congratulatory pat on the back, he didn't move out of arms reach, nor did he tense up.

A small movie night was set up by D.Va so she could stream their reactions and surprisingly enough, Hanzo took a seat in the floor right in front of Jesse once he noticed most of the other seats were taken.

D.Va would not point out that when a few of her fans started to notice the cowboy playing with the archer's hair, the chat practically started chanting _OTP_ a word that honestly she had to look up the definition of to understand.

Lucio just shrugged when she told him the next day and replied simply by saying he happened to _ship_ it too.

No one on the team had mentioned anything about the braid that appeared in Hanzo's hair by the end of the night, nor did they mention the fact that at one point beforehand the archer had dozed off with his head on Jesse's knee.

Through the days that passed, no one spoke about the lingering touches that seemingly popped up out of nowhere between the two, not even themselves.

It became a routine, Jesse would walk by and Hanzo would ghost his hand across the taller man's arm, then sometimes Jesse would catch the archer alone in the kitchen at the counter fixing tea early in the morning and would make a show of wrapping an arm around him while reaching for a coffee cup.

One day, however, their touch lingered a bit longer than usual.

Looking down, they both noticed that the other had still not let go of their own hand.

Jesse just smiled at the archer when their eyes met.

"Guess you're finally opening up, huh?"

"Sit with me, I wish to speak to you."

Jesse looked around for a second then sat beside the shorter man, letting go of his hand just to lay his arm on the back of the couch behind Hanzo where he started to trace small circles on his exposed shoulder.

"What is this?" Hanzo asked.

Jesse chuckled, "Always one to get right to the point, ain't ya?" To which Hanzo did not reply.

Jesse let out a small sigh and withdrew his arm from the back of the couch.

"Listen, this ain't gotta be anything more than whatever this is, but I just figured you could use some affection and companionship when you first got here, and I'm a sorta touchy-feely guy nowadays, so I decided maybe I could help ya out the best way I knew how."

When Hanzo still didn't speak Jesse opened his mouth again.

"I just know what it's like to just need someone to pat ya on the back or hug you or something, alright?"

"Maybe this could be more than whatever it is."

The words were said so quietly that Jesse almost didn't hear them, but from the red blush all over Hanzo's cheeks, he figured that he didn't just hear his own imagination talking to him.

"I hope that means I can give ya some real proper affection then," Jesse told the other man.

"That's what I'm led to understand that a relationship usually entails."

As soon as Hanzo had finished his statement, he found himself pulled over close to Jesse's side immediately.

"Good, 'cause I've been dying wanting to cuddle ya since I first laid eyes on ya."


End file.
